<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knew It (Kita Shinsuke x Reader) by DailyDocosahexaenoic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487714">Knew It (Kita Shinsuke x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDocosahexaenoic/pseuds/DailyDocosahexaenoic'>DailyDocosahexaenoic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDocosahexaenoic/pseuds/DailyDocosahexaenoic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it all. He knew it all right from the start. How could he not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knew It (Kita Shinsuke x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneInsignificant/gifts">SomeoneInsignificant</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kita knew it. He knew it all. </p><p>He knew from the very start. He knew from the start and yet he welcomed the feeling with open arms. He didn't try to avoid it at all, it was a pleasant feeling after all, but it also brought unbearable sadness.</p><p>He knew that just by staring at her surreal figure, his lips will always twitch into a small grin. </p><p>Just by the mere thought of her touch, his spine shivered in ecstacy, the ghost of her touch haunting him in lucid dreams.</p><p>The way the pit of his stomach gets filled with butterflies and his heart bursting, like the sound of the quick the twins copied, threatening to rip itself out of his chest.</p><p>The smile he always wear whenever she's near, the softness in attitude only directed towards her and the glimmer of his eyes as it stared at her form.</p><p>He was happy when she smiles, he grieves when she is sad, he gets mad and frustrated at himself if she didn't like his actions and most of all........</p><p>He is inlove with her while she wasn't.</p><p>That was the bitter part....</p><p>And yet, he'd give everything in a heartbeat just to see her smile.....</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He remembers. He remembers all, everything, every single detail, as long as she was a part of it, every memory with her was treasured, inside a certain part of his heart solely dedicated to her.</p><p>It was summer back then, the afternoon breeze carefully swayed, while here he was, limping with an injured ankle courtesy of the Miya twins.</p><p>He was looking for a bench to sit on, but he instead, became breathless at the sight ahead of him.</p><p>Afar, was her. Her soft hair dancing along the wind, the sun showering its light towards her making her glow, her face having a soft smile as she leaned against the tree near a bench.</p><p>She looked like an unknown being, part of a species unknown to human kind and was sent from heaven to teach him how to love, a type of love more powerful than his love for his grandmother.</p><p>Suddenly, she looked at his direction, and with a worry-filled gaze, she ran towards him.</p><p>"Are you alright?" </p><p>The question set his cheeks ablaze, the heat making it harder for him to talk without stammering.</p><p>'I-I'm al-alright!" he squeaked in surprise, ashamed of himself, he wanted nothing to do than burrying himself to the ground miles away from her illustrious presence.</p><p>"Clearly, you are not" she whispered, then led him to the near bench making him more flustered than he already was.</p><p>"Thank you" he managed to say without stuttering.</p><p>"It's alright!" she exclaimed, her face beaming with happiness, which once again did not fail to take his breath away.</p><p>Then his phone rang, showing the contact name to be "Aran Ojiro", claiming to be looking for him, thus making him send his location to him.</p><p>"Thank you, again?" his tone shifted into a questioning one, she noticed thus she replied , giving her name. He nodded and said his name in response.</p><p>She then seemed like she remembered something, making her say goodbye, breaking the tranquility the now besotted Kita found with her.</p><p>She left, but put him in an enchanted disposition, unknowingly.</p><p>In a dreaming-like state, thinking of the woman he just met, he was soon breaken out of his reverie by their ace, ultimately making him grumpy as he was disatisfied by the amount of time he spent with her</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Kita is the epitome of perfection, or so they say. Kita is flawless, but standing next to her made him feel like thrash in comparison to her, to him she was absolute, absolute perfection.</p><p>To say that he was not contented with his life is an overstatement, of course he was satisfied. He was satisfied with his family which is his grandmother and his friends which are his teammates. He was happy and was very contented in life........until he met her. To say that meeting her made him happy was an understatement. He have never felt so happy in his life.</p><p>To meet her again was something he hopes and wishes to come true.</p><p>Which did came true.</p><p>His heart filled with efferevescence was a very accurate statement when he saw her again, in Inarizaki nonetheless.</p><p>He saw her figure in the school's uniform, making her way inside the gates of said school, but just as he thought she didn't notice him, she suddenly turned around meeting his gaze.</p><p>"Kita-san!" </p><p>There it was again.... His heart was once again trying to burst out of his chest, stomach filled with a tingling feeling and ears turning into an unnoticeable shade of red.</p><p>He then murmured her last name as a greeting, face being hidden by the side of his jacket.</p><p>"Are you alright? Last time I saw you, you had a sprained ankle" </p><p>Her face softened, asking him in a cute and curious way.</p><p>"It's alright now, thank you for asking though"</p><p>He replied in what he thought was, a cool way. Embarassment hidden in a very subtle way.</p><p>"Ano, you're a second year, right? Can you show me the ropes here?"</p><p>She tilted her hair which he thought was very cute.</p><p>But then it dawned to him......</p><p>His face faced her own face in realization.....</p><p>Their faces were very close to eachother.</p><p>His mind became a jumble of mess not being able to utter a single word, blood rushed to his face making him look scarlet.  </p><p>"Do you have a fever? Your face is red" </p><p>She then put a hand on her forehead.<br/>
"O-o-of course!" he stuttered making sure to hide his face quickly</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Ye-yes, of course!"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Days turned into weeks which quickly turned into months and before they even knew it, a year has already passed, Kita is now a third year.</p><p>And as those days passed, not only have their interactions increased.....</p><p>So did Kita's feelings</p><p>But he knew.</p><p>Kita knew from the start.</p><p>Right from the very start.</p><p>He knew from the start and yet he welcomed the feeling with open arms. He didn't try to avoid it at all, it was a pleasant feeling after all, but it also brought unbearable sadness.</p><p>He knew that just by staring at her surreal figure, his lips will always twitch into a small grin. </p><p>Just by the mere thought of her touch, his spine shivered in ecstacy, the ghost of her touch haunting him in lucid dreams.</p><p>The way the pit of his stomach gets filled with butterflies and his heart bursting, like the sound of the quick the twins copied, threatening to rip itself out of his chest.</p><p>The smile he always wear whenever she's near, the softness in attitude only directed towards her and the glimmer of his eyes as his eyes direct to her form.</p><p>He was happy when she smiles, he grieves when she is sad, he gets mad and frustrated at himself if she didn't like his actions and most of all........</p><p>He is inlove with her while she wasn't.</p><p>That was the bitter part....</p><p>And yet, he'd give everything in a heartbeat just to see her smile.....</p><p>Even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness....</p><p>He will remain oblivious to those feelings, as long as she was by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>